Richard Burton
Richard Burton (1925 - 1984) Film Deaths *''The Robe'' (1953) [Marcellus Gallo]: Executed (off-screen), along with Jean Simmons, by a firing squad of archers; the movie ends with them walking out to be executed. (Their deaths were confirmed in the 1954 sequel Demetrius and the Gladiators.) (Thanks to Mac and Max) *''Alexander the Great'' (1956) [Alexander]: Dies of typhoid. (Thanks to Zoran and Max) *''Bitter Victory'' (1957) [Capt. Leith]: Resting up during a march across the desert, he is stung by a scorpion and becomes grievously ill. Whilst he's fighting and seemingly winning his fight against the poison, his unit is covered in a ghibli sandstorm. When he is later found dead in the sand, Christopher Lee is of the opinion that "the ghibli did for him" (Thanks to Brian). *''Cleopatra'' (1963) [Marc Antony]: Commits suicide by throwing himself on his sword; he dies in Elizabeth Taylor's arms shortly afterwards. *''Becket'' (1964) [Thomas Becket]: Stabbed to death with swords by four noblemen, who had interpreted Peter O'Toole's angry outburst as an order for Richard's death. (Thanks to Zoran, Max, and Eric) *''Hamlet'' (1964) [Hamlet]: Slashed with a poisoned sword during a swordfight with John Cullum, he dies shortly after managing to kill Alfred Drake in turn. *''The Spy Who Came in from the Cold'' (1965) [Alec Leamas]: Shot to death by guards, along with Claire Bloom, as they're trying to climb the Berlin Wall. (Thanks to Zoran and Max) *''Doctor Faustus'' (1967) [Doctor Faustus]: Dies after the time alotted in his Satanic contract expires, and he is taken to Hell. *''The Assassination of Trotsky'' (1972) [Leon Trotsky]: Hit in the head with a pickaxe by Alain Delon. (Thanks to Zoran) *''Bluebeard'' (1972) [Baron von Sepper]: Shot by Mathieu Carrière in the train station as several soldiers looks on. *''The Klansman (The Burning Cross; KKK)'' (1974) [Breck Stancill]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to Zoran) *''Exorcist II: The Heretic'' (1977) [Father Lamont]: In the recut version of the movie, he is crushed to death when the house collapses as he tries to exorcise Linda Blair. (He survived in the original theatrical release) (Thanks to Max) TV Deaths *''Wagner'' (1983; mini-series) [Richard Wagner]: Dies of a heart attack at the beginning of the mini-series; the rest of the series proceeds in flashback. (Thanks to Max) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Sybil Williams (stage actress) *Ex-Mr. Elizabeth Taylor (divorced, remarried, divorced again) *Father of Kate Burton Burton, Richard Burton, Richard Burton, Richard Burton, Richard Burton, Richard Burton, Richard Category:Atheist Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Cerebral Hemorrhage victims Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Controversial actors Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Actors who died in John Boorman Movies Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Death scenes by building collapse